


A Merry Sherlolly Christmas - Popsicle Toes

by Sherlockian_87



Series: A Merry Sherlolly Christmas [15]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut, not a Christmas fic at all, someone has verrrryyyy cold appendages, who could that be?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 22:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8916151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockian_87/pseuds/Sherlockian_87
Summary: A certain someone has very cold appendages.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this particular song isn't exactly a Christmas song, but I always listen to it this time of year.
> 
> The lyrics are actually rather funny, and quite suggestive! -wiggles eyebrows-

* * *

_We oughta have a birthday party_

_And you can wear your birthday clothes_

_We can hit the floor_

_And go explore those_

_Popsicle toes_

* * *

All was quiet for Molly was fast asleep, curled up beneath the blanket in order to keep herself as warm as possible. Suddenly the covers shifted and the bed dipped. What followed was the silence being broken by an almighty shriek.

"Bloody hell Sherlock!" Molly cried as she popped up and scooted away from him, now very wide awake. "Your feet are freezing!"

He mumbled an apology as he slid further beneath the blankets.

"Why aren't you wearing any socks?" she questioned, keeping her legs well away from his popsicle toes.

"I never sleep with socks on!" he scoffed.

She rolled her eyes. "Well perhaps you should consider doing so, especially if you plan on sleeping in my bed throughout the rest of the winter!"

He pouted. "Must I?"

"Yes."

"Can't you help to keep them warm?" he asked, the tiniest hint of a whinge in his tone.

She couldn't stop herself from laughing outright. "And how do you suggest I do that?"

"Well, first of all you need to come closer." He reached out for her, and took a gentle hold of her arm before sliding her up against him. "That's better," he said as he tucked his arm around her.

"What next?" she asked, fighting back a smile.

"I think a kiss," he replied.

"Is that so?" she teased.

"Mhmmm."

He gave her a gentle, nuzzling kiss.

"Case went well, I take it?" she murmured as he gave her another kiss.

Sherlock made a noise of acknowledgement before saying, "Very well. It was only a simple five, but it was enough to get the blood pumping through my veins."

"Oh?"

He silenced any more questions by pressing his mouth to hers. Their kiss grew in passion as she slipped her arms around his neck, but when his foot brushed against hers she let out a faint squeak against his lips.

"They're getting warmer don't you think?" he asked before he nibbled on her earlobe.

She huffed out a breath. "Depends on what you define as warm!" she said, moving her head to the side to give him greater access.

He made a rumbling noise of approval and began to leave a trail of kisses down the length of her neck. "You're warm, in more ways than one." He slipped his hand into her pyjama bottoms and cupped her before pressing a single finger between her folds. "Mmmm warm and _wet_!"

She let out a soft mewl as his fingertip gave her clit the tiniest of strokes. He swirled his fingertip around the taut nub as he shifted himself so that he could mouth at her breast through her t-shirt. Her nipple pebbled against the fabric and he suckled it. Molly moaned, arching her body against his.

"Off with these clothes!" she whimpered just as he switched breasts.

"Mmm, good idea." He pulled his hand from her pyjama bottoms and sat up.

She followed him and grabbed his hand, taking his finger between her lips to suck off her juices.

"Christ Molly!" he groaned.

There was a mad rush to remove every article of clothing, and once this was done Sherlock pounced upon her, pressing her down into the mattress. She moaned once more, loving how his body fit so perfectly against hers. They shared a few desperate kisses before he reached down between them so that he could position his cock at her entrance.

"Oh yes!" she cried as he filled her, sliding in with ease.

He hissed out her name, pressing his face into the curve of her neck. She reached down and cupped his supple bottom, giving each cheek a tender squeeze before she rocked her hips against his. He groaned and gave a solid thrust in reply.

They kissed, drowning out each others noises. She raised her legs, crossing them over his lower back so that he could enter her more deeply. He kept a steady rhythm of deep thrusts, shifting his weight onto one arm so that he could cup her breast and massage and tease her nipple. She cried out, throwing her head back against the pillow. He kissed and suckled at her throat, murmuring between kisses how good she felt around him.

She reached down between their joined bodies to stroke at her clit and Sherlock knew she was close. He shifted, so that his weight was once more equally distributed, and thrust into her as deeply and as quickly as he could.

"Oh yes, just like that!" she encouraged. "I'm so close Sherlock, so close! Oh make me come! Make me come! Ahhhh!"

Molly wailed out her release, and the sight of her coming undone was enough to tip him over the edge and bring him with her. With one last thrust he pressed his body to hers as his cock pulsed and twitched within her, her walls tightening around him. She crossed her arms over his back, holding him close to her. His face was once more pressed into the curve of her neck, and he was murmuring her name over and over. She nuzzled his hair with her nose and let out a blissful sigh.

After a few more moments he managed to lift himself off of her, but not before giving her a long and loving kiss. They lay side by side catching their breath, and when she suddenly brushed her foot against his he turned his head to look at her.

"They're warm now," she said with a giggle.

He smiled and rolled onto his side before pulling her up against him. "All thanks to you," he told her before kissing her deeply.

She hummed against his lips, rather looking forward to the many more times she would be helping him to keep warm.

**Author's Note:**

> Mmmm ... what a lovely way to keep warm! Hehehehe ... hope you all enjoyed that ;) Please let me know if you did :)


End file.
